


Sweet thing

by SashiHitori



Category: IT (2017)
Genre: F/M, Rain, Stabbing, What Pennywise finds he keeps, gentle Pennywise, running for her life, will tag as story goes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-09-14 15:49:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16915773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SashiHitori/pseuds/SashiHitori
Summary: “Oh sweet thing. Pennywise is very real” he leans in closer stopping a few inches from her face. “and Pennywise isn’t going to let you die. Pennywise is going to keep you.”





	Sweet thing

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone I know this isn't a chapter for His obsession but the idea for this hit me in the face like my older brother once hit me in the face with the football. I didn't see either coming and like the football it left an impression. anyway I hope you like it and please let me know what you think!

 

 

Maya woke up to the feeling of heavy rain drops falling on her soaked form, the cold wet ground seeped into her body. Emerald green eyes blinking lazy she looked around in confusion she didn’t remember how she had gotten there. She felt numb and could feel the cold setting in, her body felt very stiff and pain was making its way through the numbness.

 

Taking in her surroundings she saw she was laying on the ground in the woods and it was very dark, she could hardly make out the surrounding trees. She shifted trying to sit up only to have a blinding hot pain come from her right side. Gasping in pain she moved her heavy hand to her side lightly touching. She felt the fabric of her shirt cut right above her hip and something trickling out from it.

 

Oh

 

That’s right. She was stabbed.

 

She was on her way home from having dinner with her friend Mark. It was late and she only lived fifteen minutes away from the restaurant so instead of getting a ride with Mark when he offered she decided to walk. He did live in the opposite direction and didn't want to make him go out of his way. Gas prices were going up after all. Not too long into her walk she decided to take a shortcut through the barrens before the rain started. It was raining on and off all that week, which was good for her it was her favorite weather.

 

In hindsight she really shouldn’t have gone that way alone at night. It wasn’t long before she was grabbed from behind and smacked into a hard form of a man. he  had a knife to her stomach and a hand grabbing her roughly by the throat.

 

“Give me your money!” the man growled into her ear. His rancid breath smelling of alcohol and cigarettes.     

 

Her breath caught in her throat. She needed to stay calm if she just did what he wanted she might get out of this unscathed.

 

“O-okay. Please don’t hurt me.” her voice trembled.

 

Trying to keep herself from shaking she slowly reached into her back pocket to grab her wallet.

 

“Hurry up!” he yelled making her jump causing her to drop it a few feet in front of her She fumbled trying to pull it out and dropped it.

 

“Pick it up!” he shoved her making her fall hard on her knees. Wincing in pain she grabbed it and shakily got to her feet. She knew he was a few steps behind her and what she was planning was stupid. She could hand it over but she only had five in cash, she didn’t carry much on her. He might get angry at her and stab her anyway. Throwing caution into the wind she ran away at full speed her long black hair trailing behind her. She thanked her stars she ran track in high school. She was a bit out of practice but she still had better stamina then a alcoholic smoker.   

“Fucking bitch!” he yelled. she could hear him chasing after her. She ran off the well worn path weaving between the trees trying to lose him. Fear cheeped up her spine after hearing him ganging up on her.

 

Holding her breath she gave a burst of speed only to feel her hit a branch, she fell and landed on her chest hard. A heavy weight landed on her back knocking the breath out of her. Hands roughly turned her over one gripped her throat again squeezing, cutting off her air supply. Her hands grasped his arm digging her nails into his skin as hard as she could. “Bitch!” he punched her with his free hand. Pain exploded on her cheek, he was still holding the knife in his hand making the punch hurt a lot worse. Dazed she barely noticed he let go of her neck, gasping in air she closed her eyes. A hand searched her pocket for the wallet. Once finding it he looked down at her.

 

“If you just gave it over I would have let you go. But seeing as you made me chase you in the fucking woods I don’t think I want to now. they wont find your body for a few weeks.” 

 

Ice cold fear shot through her at those words. She didn’t feel the knife inter her but she did feel it leaving, it must have been serrated on the back. She let lose a choked scream. She felt him move off her. The pain from her side was all consuming. She couldn’t focus on anything, the pain was too great. she could barely hear the man running off leaving her to die. She moved her hand to cover the wound trying to put as much pressure on it as she could, her blood running through her fingers at a concerning speed.

 

Fuck it felt deep. Her breaths came out rushed as panic set in. She was going to die. She was going to die alone on the forest floor. Why did she have to be so stupid. Her breathing increased causing black spots to appear in her vision after a few moments her world went dark.

 

A big gust of cold wind broke her out of her daze. Coughing she moved her hand to her front pocket for her phone to call for help. She could barely move her fingers to grasp it, after a few tries she managed to pull it out. Arm Shaking she moved it toward her face and hit the lock button. The screen didn’t come on like she was hoping, dread settled in fast as she realised it was either dead or the rain had gotten it. She dropped her arm back on the ground, the phone fell from her fingers.

 

The rain fell harder along her form stinging her frozen face. She could hardly feel anything anymore the pain was fading. She should panic but she was so tired, she knew if she closed her eyes she wouldn’t open them again. She needed to stay awake. She needed help.

 

She would have called out but she knew If there was anyone around in the woods it would have been drowned out by the heavy rainfall. She couldn’t do anything but lay there and wait for death. She was expecting her life to flash before her eyes, to see her family again for the last time. To her sorrow nothing happened. Her hand fell away from her wound. She didn’t have the strength to hold it there anymore. Her mind started getting fuzzy, eyelids slowly closing only to snap open after hearing a laugh.

 

“My, my, what have we here~?”

 

an excited voice called out from beside her. Turning her head she was met with a pair of old timely shoes that connected up into gray pantaloons and up into an old style clown top with ruffles leading to a pale face with a huge red smile leading up into his eyes, red hair sticking up, he was completely dry and very tall. Green eyes met glowing blue.

 

Strange.

 

There was a clown.

 

On her deathbed and her mind comes up with this. Lips twitching in amusement at herself she could only think at least she wasn’t alone anymore. The clown crouched down next to her leaning in. he smiled big.  

 

“And just what happened here?”

 

his voice sounded cartoonish. She was impressed with her imagination, she didn’t think she could be that creative. Maybe it was because she was dying. Snapping out of her thoughts she realized he asked her a question. Figment or not she didn’t want to be rude.

 

“Fell...on a knife after taking an enthusiastic walk in the woods.” she gasped out, lips twitched up a bit more. At least her humor wasn't numb. The clown stared at her for a moment then his smile stretched really big and a howling laughter came out.  

 

“Oh aren’t you funny!” he giggled out.

 

Smiling she closed her eyes. She couldn’t keep the open anymore.

 

“Ah ha ah! None of that!” he tisked.  

 

She could feel a finger poke her bruised cheek hard. Flinching at the pain she forced her eyes open. For a figment of her imagination he seemed very real. His smile was no longer there and he was shooting her a glare.

 

“Pennywise didn’t say you could _leave_.” his voice lost the cartoonish sound. now sounding...demonic.

 

“...Pennywise?” she mumbled in confusion. Having never heard the name in her life she wondered how she could have come up with it.

 

He was all smiles again after hearing his name from her lips. “Why yes. I am Pennywise the dancing clown! And you are?” he leaned in closer and his eyes shifted to looked at her wound, bells sounding off at his movement.

 

Gulping she was starting to believe that maybe...he was real, as silly as it might seem. If he really came from her mind wouldn’t he know her name?

 

“Maya...” she mumbled out.    

 

He hummed her name under his breath as he slid his finger over the stab wound making her yelp in pain. bringing his hand to his face, the blood staining his gloved finger he licked it. His eyes changed to a bright yellow and he spit it out.

 

“Too sweet!” he growled out, glaring at her. Feeling like she offended him greatly she muttered a quick sorry. If he was real she didn’t want on his bad side. His eyes changed back to bright blue and he was all smiles again.

 

“Well aren’t you sweet!” he laughed at his joke.  

 

“Pennywise...are you real?” she whispered out not sure what answer she was hoping for. Tilting his head to the side he looked at her curiously. “Will you be scared if Pennywise says yes?”

 

She shrugged her shoulder as much as she was able. She closed her eyes. “I guess not. I’m going to die soon so I think I’m more...glad than anything not to be alone.” which was the truth, she knew deep down being scared of him was the right thing to feel but she couldn’t find herself to.

 

Loud crazed laughter shocked her. Looking over at him she saw his hunched over form. His hands hiding his face as he shook in laughter. Swallowing thickly she wondered what was wrong. “P-Pennywise?” she wondered of he could hear her over his insane laughter.

 

His hysteria cut off quickly and he slowly moved his hands from his face. His eyes are back to the yellow color staring right into her emerald ones. “Oh sweet thing. Pennywise is very real” he leans in closer stopping a few inches from her face. “and Pennywise isn’t going to let you die. Pennywise is going to keep you.” dread settled fast in her stomach and before she could say anything she found herself scoped up none to gently in large warm arms.

 

She whimpered in pain. her wound flaring from the rough treatment. Large hands squeezed her lightly in what she was assuming an apology. Her head was swimming, she let it rest against his chest, her long black tresses sticking to her face. He held her closer. “Oh yes, Pennywise found you and as they say finders keepers.” he laughed to himself.                     

 

She couldn’t respond. Her head was killing her, what energy she had had left her. She fought herself very hard but against her will her eyes closed, she felt herself blacking out.

 

“Sleep sweet thing. Pennywise will take care of you.”

 

And she did.


End file.
